Love In Savior
by holister2hottie
Summary: Evelyn is a quiet 17 year old girl who was deprived of her parents when she was 4. She lives in a small demon village in the western lands. The odd thing is SHE'S HUMAN! What happens when she is kidnapped, only to be saved by the lord of the west? SesshOC


Summary:

Evelyn is a sad 17 year old girl who was deprived of her parents when she was 4. She lives in a small demon village in the western lands. The odd thing is SHE▓S HUMAN! What happens when she is kidnapped, only to be saved by the lord of the west?? why did the village elders allow her to live in their "demon" village?? Sesshomaru/OC pairing.

Her name is pronounced Evelyn ev (like every..not evil) ill- in (like going in somewhere  
Her nickname is eve eevee (sounds like easy)

This is my first fan fiction. I will accept flames, criticism, and ideas. I▓m working very hard on this fiction since it▓s my first.

Disclaimer: This goes for all future chapters┘..I do not own Inuyasha. I also do not own the pictures I use. I have them to show how my characters look and dress┘better visuals..

Want to see how Evelyn Looks?  
Go To:  
http://i32. looks just like this: accept her hair is waist length and has a reddish tint to it.

Now On With The Story:

Chapter 1: Gossip and Introductions

Evelyn walked through the women▓s bath house looking for an empty hot spring to bathe in. "Why doesn▓t she ever smile"  
"She▓s such a bitch"  
"She thinks she▓s better than us"  
"She doesn▓t belong here"  
The girls in the springs whispered as Evelyn walked by them.  
Little did they know, Evelyn could hear every word they spoke. She always did. Evelyn had unusually good hearing, especially for a human girl. The strength of her hearing would easily match that of a full blooded demon. Not that she ever realized how heightened her senses were.

Finally Evelyn found an empty spring and slowly lowered herself into the depths of warm water. 'Why do the villagers hate me so much? My only true friend is my brother, Inuyasha'. Inuyasha had been cursed as a baby by a terrible witch. She banished a demon inside of him. Making him half demon and half human. A half breed. He was loved by many in the village. His best friend is Miroku, a lecherous monk. They had been friends since they were 13, Inuyasha had saved Miroku from a mob of angry women (a/n. can any of you guess why?). Evelyn thought about her life up to now while she relaxed in the spring. She had no idea that was going to be the last time she will relax in a long time.  
... A lesser demon screeched in pain before it met its demise.  
"Ignorant fool" a man mumbled under his breath as he looked down upon the demon▓s corpse.  
"LORD SESSHOMARU! LORD SESSHOMARU!" a little girl yelled as she ran up to him and held a death grip on his leg.  
"What is it Rin?" Sesshomaru asked. Not able to hide the kindness in his voice as well as he can on his face "Rin saw a demon! A lot of demons! Rin heard one say something about the Tokyo village" Rin said very fast. Her eyelashes blinking as though she were begging for something.  
"I know of that village. Jaken, I need you to deliver a message for me" Sesshomaru called. Jaken then stumbled out of a bush looking exhausted.  
"Yes my lord" Jaken said standing up strait.  
"Tell the castle I will be late returning and bring Rin with you" Sesshomaru ordered before turning and disappearing into the shadows of the night.  
... Evelyn came out of the hot springs and wrapped her towel around herself. She left the bath house and went home. "Hey Inuyasha" Evelyn chimed as she walked in the door and headed for her room.  
"Hey Eve" Inuyasha said and then continued with his 600th pushup. (a/n: )  
When Evelyn got into her room she dropped the towel and put on a dress that her mother gave her before she died. (a/n. the dress looks like this: http://princesse33.free.fr/ah20my20goddess/ah20my20goddess10.jpg ) Then Evelyn put black liquid on her eyes (a/n. like black eyeliner) and pink color on her lips. After that she curled her long hair with an odd machine that her mother used to use.  
Evelyn walked across the room and looked into the mirror and started thinking.  
'Why am I dressing up so much just to talk to my brother?, i just feel like I should dress nicely.' With that thought she walked out of her room and sat down at the floor table with Inuyasha.  
"Evelyn, is everything alright?" Inuyasha asked because of her troubled look.  
"Inuyasha, something big is going to happen tonight I just know it. I don▓t know what but I have a bad feeling its not going to be good" Evelyn replied, worry edging it▒s way into her voice "Well then we should warn the elders immediately" Inuyasha said and started to rise from the floor when a scream was heard and the sound of metal on metal began. Inuyasha quickly glanced back at Evelyn who was still sitting on the floor. "Stay here" and with that he ran out of the house.  
Evelyn ran to her room and grabbed her favorite dagger. The blade of the dagger was perfectly sharpened with her name engraved in it and the handle was white gold with red diamonds all over. The sheath was also white gold with one red diamond in the corner. She strapped it on her leg under her dress and ran outside. She didn▓t feel safe alone in the house so she was going to Miroku's. It was right across the street so it wasn▓t that hard. She opened the door to Miroku▓s house and a knife came flying at her head but luckily she dodged it. "OH MY! EVE ARE YOU OK?" a girl▓s voice came.  
"Yes Kikyo, I▒m alright" Evelyn said as Kikyo hugged her "I▓m so sorry Evelyn, Inuyasha would have our heads if that had hit you" Miroku said feeling terribly guilty.  
"I▓m fine, I dodged it and it▒s not like you were aiming for me" Evelyn asked.  
"Right" Miroku said amazed to hear her say so much.  
They all cornered together and shared stories to pass time. "So Kikyo, how are you and Inuyasha doing?" Evelyn asked actually showing interest and emotion to Kikyo and Miroku for the first time.  
"Oh I think he is going to propose" Kikyo said dreamily.  
"WOW THATS GREAT! you will be my sister then!" Kagome said as enthusiastic as a child on her birthday. Evelyn leaned over to hug Kikyo about the good news and accidentally had her butt kind of in Miroku▓s face. Miroku chose to continue with his lecherous ways at that moment and Evelyn turned to slap him when the door busted in and 5 demons entered. "RUN!" Miroku yelled. Kikyo and Miroku got up to run but noticed Evelyn wasn▓t moving and the demons were just slowly walking up to her, not attacking.  
"Eve come on!" Kikyo yelled and tried to move her but Evelyn wouldn▓t budge. She was just sitting there on her knees staring at the demons with a wide-eyed dazed look.  
Kikyo and Miroku got into a fighting stance ready to protect Evelyn with their lives when the most unexpected thing happened. "Lady Evelyn? Is that you?" The male tiger demon asked.  
"Of course it is you fool" The female snake demon hissed.  
Then all of the demon instantly bowed to her. Miroku and Kikyo did nothing but drop their jaws in amazement.  
Sesshomaru glided across the forest floor heading to Tokyo village hoping to see it was unharmed. When he arrived there he smelt the terrible stench of death. Not only did he smell it, he saw it. Dead bodies were scattered all over the floor near a certain hut. The odd thing was the demons that were scattered across the ground were not the villagers and they all had there throats sliced and stabs in them as if they were killed by one person only. The villagers however were gone. He then found an injured villager inside the hut. "What happened here?" Sesshomaru asked the man.  
"We were attacked. They seemed to be in search of something. No, some one" the man answered.  
"Who were they searching for?" Sesshomaru asked.  
"They were looking for" the man said but started to cough up blood.  
"They were looking for their lady. They have taken her. They took the fire starter" the man said.  
"Who▓s this fire starter you speak of?" the demon lord asked growing very impatient with this man .  
"Miss Evelyn Itachi. The human girl. They took her. Lord kaimei took her again" With that the man started to cough up blood and then died.  
Sesshomaru growled. The demon lord was terribly protective of human girls, of course he would never tell anybody that. 'What was a human girl doing living in a demon village? She must be strong. But why would they call the human a fire starter? That man was a village elder, maybe he knew something that the villagers didn▓t. I have to save her. Maybe she will have the answers I need" Sesshomaru thought to himself.  
"What is this urge i feel to help her? I guess it▓s just the fact that she▓s a helpless human and she▓s female." Sesshomaru said out loud to himself.  
"Who▓s a helpless human female?■ A voice was sounded behind him.  
"That would be none of your business" Sesshomaru said coldly without even turning around to look at the man.  
"Oh I believe it is my business. You see, the only human in this village is my sister and she▓s gone missing" Sesshomaru's eyes widened at that. 'is this man lying, maybe he can help me find her' Sesshomaru turned around to see a half demon with blood red eyes and covered in other demons blood accept for a gash in his arm with spilled his own blood down his arm in onto the ground.  
"The name▓s Inuyasha" the half demon said. 


End file.
